warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales
Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1986. It got re-released by Warner Home Video on 1st August 1994. Description BUGS AND DAFFY TAKE TO THE ROAD AS TWO TRAVELLING BOOK SALESMEN - WITH SULTAN YOSEMITE SAM AS THEIR NUMBER ONE CLIENT! SAM'S ROYAL HEIR, PRINCE ABADABA, DEMANDS THAT BUGS READS A SAMPLE OF HIS WARES - ALOUD. SO BUGS TAKES OFF ON A RIDICULOUS ROMP THROUGH CHILDREN'S CLASSICS LIKE GOLDILOCKS AND THE THREE BEARS, JACK AND THE BEANSTALK, LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD, AND MORE. SYLVESTER, TWEETY, SPEEDY GONZALES AND A WHOLE MENAGERIE OF SUPPORTING PLAYERS COMPLETE THE CAST... Included shorts * Cracked Quack (Daffy's line, "We'll just put it away in the storage for the winter", is replaced with, "Thermopolis will just have to wait") * Apes of Wrath (Bugs' line, "So I'll be a monkey", is replaced with, "I'll sell books later") * Wise Quackers (The opening where Daffy is flying and crash-lands like a plane on a farm and encounters Elmer.) * Ali Baba Bunny (ending to cartoon appears later on with Bugs removed) * Tweety and the Beanstalk (Bugs narrates the closing events of the cartoon) * Bewitched Bunny (ends abruptly after the prince takes his leave) * Goldimouse and the Three Cats (Bugs reads the narrator's lines) * A Sheep in the Deep (Bugs tells the story of Little Bo Peep) *Note: Currently cut out for time constrains. * Red Riding Hoodwinked (Bugs again narrates the opening) * The Pied Piper of Guadalupe & Mexican Boarders (with the story starting in the middle of the former after Sylvester had learned to play the flute before shifting to the plot of the latter and going back to the ending of the former) * One Froggy Evening (the ending is not shown) * Aqua Duck (footage is mirrored and only shown up to the point where Daffy realizes a pool of water is a mirage) Voices * Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester, Sylvester Jr., Speedy Gonzales, Tweety Bird, Rover, Hassan, Big Bad Wolf, Genie, Beanstalk Giant, Elvis Gorilla. * Bea Benaderet - Witch Hazel (archive footage) * Arthur Q. Bryan - Elmer Fudd (archive footage) * June Foray - Granny, Mother Gorilla, Goldimouse. * Shepard Menken - Old Storyteller. * Lennie Weinrib - Prince Abba-Dabba. Trailers and info Opening # Warner Bros Family Entertainment from 1994 with clips of "The Secret Garden", "Curly Sue", "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", "The Neverending Story", "Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman", "Rover Dangerfield", "Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation", "Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales" and "Dennis". # Free Willy Closing # Thumbelina # Willy 2: The Adventure Home # Black Beauty Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC U Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1980 to 1986 Category:VHS Videos with Warner Bros Family Entertainment children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:1990 VHS Releases